Camping
by Michie1
Summary: What happens when Bulma and Chi Chi have had enough with the men in their lives! This is my first fic so please be easy on me!!!


(A/N) Hi! This is a story co written with Meko and Meka fellow authors known as CRACK! Lol check their stories out!^_^ *Hides behind desk as Meko and Meka come in to the room, then prepares to jump out and scare them* Boo!!!!! *Jumps out and hits head on top of desk and gets knocked out cold* Meka walks up to the computer reads the beginning then pulls Meko to her. Look at this They read it again and again and look down at the now unconscious Michie. Well I guess we'll have to write the first chapter *sigh* Lets begin then. *Steals happy pills from Meko who was about to put the whole bottle in her mouth* No Happy Pills!! We have work to do!!! *Begin to type*

Disclaimer: We don't own anything… not even our own clothes!!! 

*********************************************************

Bulma jumped up from her bed when she heard loud noises and a crash then a major explosion. She looked over at the blue alarm clock and saw that it was 7:00 in the morning and that she had a half hour left before it was time to get up and work. Then she remembered the noises that woke her up and ran to the closet to get changed. 

"That Vegeta better not have broken the gravity chamber" With that promise to herself she quickly made her way down the stairs. She walked through the glass sliding door and made her way to the gravity chamber hoping that it wasn't the to broken because it was a pain in the ass to fix. She quickly revised that thought when she saw what was left of the gravity chamber, to I better not kill Vegeta to much because Trunks might be sad. 

"Kakarot! Look what you did! Now the woman with have my tail!" 

"What do you mean what I did! And you don't have a tail Vegeta"

" Yes you did! You blew up the gravity chamber!"

" What I did not!"

" Did to!"

" Did not"

Bulma made her way to her saiyan husband and life long friend wondering how she was going to explain their deaths to Chi Chi.

~Meanwhile~

"Trunks I'm bored!!" Trunks looked over at Goten who was looking really bored and sad and raised a eyebrow. "Come on Trunks! We should go and explore the cave again" Goten jumped up and ran to stand in front of his friends chair. Trunks contemplated this for a minute and decided that he did want to go to the cave because he had found a shiny soft yellow rock and he wanted to get more for his mom and dad.

" Okay Goten lets go but we go out of the back door deal? I don't want your mom making us do chores." He got up and walked quietly to the back door with Goten at his heels. They slid out the door and began walking the back fence where the gate was. Chi Chi had put it up to keep out animals. Suddenly Goten rushed past and pushed Trunks aside right onto a rosebush. 

Trunks landed with a thud and sat stunned for a second before he began to feel little prickles in his butt that stung. "Ow!!!" He jumped up and down brushing the prickles (thorns)then when he had got them under control he looked over to Goten wondering what had kept him from laughing and found his friend was squatting down if front of something but what he couldn't see. He made his way to Goten and then got down on his hands and kneels to look at what had entranced his friend. 

Goten waited for Trunks to finish his inspection and when he did he decided to find out a few things from his friend that always seemed to know things.

"Trunks what do you think it is?" 

He waited for him to answer and was mad when he didn't he figured that Trunks was keeping something from him because he wanted to be superior, well he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Trunks you do know what it is right? I mean you know everything" He smiled at his clever ploy to bait his friend into telling him what it was. 

"Gee Goten I don't really know I think it's a bug of some kind" Trunks leaned forward on his hands to get a better look at the strange creature. He really wanted to know what it was and what it did.

Goten looked at his friend with a surprised look on his friends face. He had never heard Trunks admit that he didn't know very often.

"But Trunks it doesn't look like a bug." He stated this matter of factly and in truth it didn't. It looked like a cat with four paws on the ground and a long tail. It had a black glossy coat with orange spot and a cat like head but that's as far as it went with the mammal likeness. The Insect parts were that it had two antennae's and butterfly wings that were huge compared to his cat size body. It also had big bug eyes but they were a violet.

"Well ya, it doesn't look like a bug, it looks kinda like a squirrel…" Goten watched as Trunks leaned a little farther towards the creature studying it. He then looked back at the creature and also looked hard at it but found nothing wrong with it. Then he looked back at Trunks in time to see his smile. 

"What Trunks?" He was a bit worried because whenever Trunks had that smile it meant he was up to something. 

"Well Goten you know what? I think that seeing as how it looks like a squirrel, well I think I'm going to eat it!!" Trunks got up and grabbed the creature around it's belly and started walking towards the gate.

"Trunks! Wait why do you get to eat it!! That's not fair! I want to eat it to!!" Goten got up also and grabbed the creature. 

Trunks seeing no way out of this finally decided that they would both eat it. So he grabbed the creature back "Fine we'll both eat it!"

Then they sat down on a rock with the creature in between them and contemplated how to cook it. They didn't notice when it slipped between them and walked away but they did hear a fluttering sound and turned just in time to see it and its oversized wings disappear into the forest.

"Look what you did Goten! You let it get away!"

"Look what I did?! What do you mean I did?" Goten whirled to face Trunks "You did it!!!!" Trunks reddened in the face and knocked Goten down to the ground and sat on his stomach "Take that back Goten"

He looked down at his friend and watched as gotten scowled then he frowned as Goten smiled wondering what he was up to now.

" No Trunks!" then he was forced to jump up as Goten threw a ki blast at him. It missed him by a inch and hit Goten's mom's favourite shrubbery. 

"Look what you did Goten!! Now your mom'll have our tails!!" Trunks glared at Goten.

" I was aiming at you, you moved so I missed it's your fault!" Goten glared back at Trunks

" You did it!!" 

" Did not!"

" Admit it you did!!"

" Its your fault!"

" No!"

"Yes!!!!!!"

"N……oh Hi Mrs Goten's mom" Goten turned at Trunk's last statement to find a really angry Chi Chi glaring at them with her hands on her hips and in her left hand a huge frying pan.

"Goten…Trunks what have you don't to my shrubbery?!?!?!" Chi Chi raised the frying pan and advanced slowly " I don't want any lies either!"

Goten swallowed hard and kept his eyes on the huge frying pan. " Well you see Mom we were talking about this thing and it got away then Trunks blamed me for it , and sat on my stomach so I kind tried to blast him gently, you know as playing and he moved to quickly and I got your bush. It was his fault!" Goten pointed wildly at Trunks. 

" Goten it was not a bush! It was a shrubbery!" 

" It was not my fault!!!!"

Chi Chi and Trunks said at the same time.

" It was to your fault!!" Goten defended

" Was not!" Trunks yelled 

"Was to!" Goten jumped at Trunks only to be stopped by his mother .

"Goten you are…" as Chi Chi was about to finish the sentence the phone rang. "You stay right there young man!" Then she turned to Trunks who was slowly backing away " You to!!" Then she went to answer the phone. 

"Konichiwa"

"Chi Chi I am so glad to hear you!" Bulma said into the other phone " Goku and Vegeta blew up the gravity chamber and it was all I could do not to kill them!! I just don't know what I'm going to do with that man!! And your husbands no worse! He and Vegeta got into on of their no yes arguments you know the ones that last forever? And they're still at it!" Bulma was trying her best to ignore the shouts coming from the other room it had been going on for twenty minutes and didn't seem as if it was coming to an end.

" I know what you mean Bulma, Goten blew up my best shrubbery trying to aim at your son because they got into a argument over a creature! I hear them now and they're in the same kind of argument Vegeta and Goku are in! What are we going to do with them!?!?!" Bulma listened to Chi Chi and thought about it while walking over to the window ad watching the cars roll past. Then a R.V caught her eye, and she got a brilliant idea.

" Hey Chi Chi I have an idea to get them out of our hair for at least a weekend" Bulma smiled to herself " If your willing to put them together for a manly bonding"

"Oh Bulma!!! What is it?! Ill go along with whatever you want! Just get them out of my hair!!" Bulma walked over to the door and put her ear to it to try and hear if Goku and Vegeta were still at it sure enough she heard Vegeta call Goku a baka and then a mumbled reply from Goku.

" Oh Chi Chi darling what do you think of camping"

**********************************************

Hey you guys and gals and other world creatures please review!!! I know it's not that funny but it'll get funnier don't you worry!!! Please review!! And as they say in France C'est la Via!!! Till next time I decide to be weird!! *Walks out door with big huge bump on head mumbling " damn bakas begin and finish my story then they pour water all over me…. Dammit!" rubs bump on head then turns the corner*


End file.
